Forget me not
by psychemenace
Summary: Asami X Feilong. Asami got involved in an accident which resulted for him to forget everything including Akihito. Coincidentally, Feilong was in Japan at that time and found him unconscious in an alley. Would Feilong charmed again by Asami? Or would he kill him right then and there?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Credit goes to Yamane Ayano-sensei who's the original author of this series.

**A/N: **Enjoy! :D

**UPDATE**: I edited and added some parts.

* * *

The sky was gloomy. The graceful articulation of darkness was eating up the light illuminating the clouds, turning it into a sullen gray. The skies seemed heavy, thunder came and rain poured. People were rushing to take shelter from the rain. Footsteps blatantly converge with the pavements assituating a convulsion of haste.  
Asami Ryuichi, a man of 31 walked down the streets of Shinjuku, oblivous of the rain. He was barefoot, his slocks were jagged, his top ripped to the left side. He was trembling, blood was flowing from his forehead to his jaw, his shoulder blade drenched in rain and blood. The rain poured heavily, he walked towards an alley and rested for a bit. He closed his eyes and everything went black.

0-0

It was a busy evening for Feilong, he needed to fly to Japan to attend some engagements he was invited to. As the leader of the Baishe, he needed to negotiate with a certain tycoon in Japan. Whether he liked it or not, he needs to attend, if not he's going to lose a very important deal.

The streets were barely visible because of the rain, the sound of the cleaner and the rain were the only ones that can be heard. Feilong was dozzing off in his car as they drove toward their destination. He just arrived in Japan and was tired from the trip. He was leaning towards the windowsill, his lips were parted, locks of hair leaned to the left covering his right eye. There was no moon, but the luminosity of the street lights reached out to him gracefully, illuminating his features, emphasizing every bit of his beauty. The car came into an abrupt halt. His sleep was disrupted, waking him up. His brows came down in a bizarre slant, forming a furrow between his brows. He steadied himself and watched the scenery beyond his windowsill. The city was aglow, bright lights flickered like dancing ladies. And then he caught a glimpse of a strange but nostalgic figure near an alley.

"Stop the car." He said

The car stopped, he lowered his window and looked at the strange figure which was approximate 8 meters away from them. A man from another car went out and brought an umbrella for Feilong. He walked towards the strange figure, his face contorted at the sight of it, it was a man. A familiar man, it was Asami.  
The sound of the rain seemed to drown everything around Feilong, Asami was drenched. His face that used to be always full of pride and dignity was now replaced by a pitiful and hopeless look. It seemed like Asami was asleep , Maybe he fainted  
Feilong thought. Feilong smirked and stepped closer towards the lump of muscle in front of him. A whispered laugh came quietly from his lips. He stood there looking at him, the sound of the rain danced with tentacles of nostalgia. Asami's face seemed to be serene, and it made him wonder why he was the only one entrapped in the past. He shrugged at the thought of this. He felt an urge to crush Asami right then and there. He bit his lip, heaved and then turned away with his back facing Asami, he retreated towards the car. It's no use getting involved with the man anymore, he was not the priority, Feilong has other important matters to attend to. Asami's eyes opened with a start. Unconsciously, he grabbed the tip of Feilong's suit.

"Wait."

He said with obvious desperation wrapped up in a stern cool facade.

The sound of the rain converging with the pebbles in the ground seemed to vehemently rise up to a fortissimo. The day finally came that this man, Asami Ryuichi, with his inherent arrogance and pride would beg of some sorts to Feilong. The rain was deafening, every thing stood still at those words. Asami's eyes pelted by rain looked as if he was crying, as he was filled with raindrops, his muscular features were emphasized. The held each other's gaze. It would have been nice if they weren't hard on each other. They could have been the best of friends if_ that_ didn't happen. It doesn't matter now though. That was a thing of the past and whether Feilong would respond to him didn't matter as well. He is not of prime importance right now. Their engagement ended a year ago when Asami came to take back Akihito, this meeting would only bring about memories of the past. Asami's grip loosened, and then he fainted.

"What are we going to do with that man boss?"

One of Feilong's guards said. Feilong was silent, and a nostalgic sensation swelled up within him again like an ache. This meeting felt like something in him was parched. He felt confused. If this had brought back his longing for Asami like a spontaneous recovery at the sight of an important object, the spark of it cannot be subsumed by anything else. Feilong found himself instructing his men to bring Asami to their suite and call him a doctor.

0-0

Asami's vision was a blur, his whole buddy ached and his sides were throbbing. He blinked several times before he realized he wan resting in a suite. Everything about the suite was gorgeous, the bed was somehow hidden by the drapes of silk. The sheets were comfortable, made from the finest cotton and the mahogany furnitures sparked brilliance. He checked himself, he was wearing a robe with nothing underneath. He heard a squabbling noise outside, he can't seem to make out what those people were saying, he couldn't move so he just pretended to be aloof. He wondered why he was in such a place, could someone have helped him? He wasn't sure, or may be this is just but a mere embezzlement if his true fate. The voices outside seemed to fade away, he heared footsteps walking towards his room. He pretended to be asleep.

0-0

Feilong just recently arrived at his suite. He inquired about the state of his guest as they walked towards his room.

"Feilong-sama, we had a bit of trouble earlier. All of the other rooms were reserved, we couldn't find one. So we just let him sleep in your suite."

Feilong tired from his work seemed not to hear him, he signaled him to leave and went into his room to find Asami sleeping there. It didn't matter, he couldn't care any less for Asami right now. He walked across the room and took off his coat.  
Like a mist, the room was filled with Feilong's scent. His scent, was a mixture of sweat and the aroma of jasmine. It was a tantalizing smell. Asami, opened his eyes to see a slender lump of a man loosening his tie. At the far end of the room was Feilong. Taking off his suit. For some reason, Asami couldn't glance away from him. It was dark outside, it wasn't raining anymore so the lights of the city penetrated their room in full vibrance and vividness, Feilong's hair seemed to shine, his face illuminated, emphasizing his cool demeanor. This was Feilong, the gorgeous man, the leader, and also at the same time a source of warmth. Asami bit his lip, somehow just by looking at Feilong's face made him feel hot. He couldn't stop wondering about the warm body just meters away from him. He wondered how it would feel to graze his soft looking skin. Asami was aware that he shouldn't be thinking of wanting to hold this man, this man he doesn't know.

The words '_Who are you_' came out unconsciously from him. Feilong, still oblivious of his presence seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

"Who are you?"

He said again, this time louder. Feilong looked at his direction, his hair with its silk like features covered his left eye, made his narrow face contort into a glare. His face relaxed in a somber mood. He walked towards Asami. Asami didn't feel threatened or whatsoever, actually he had this urge to hold this guy coming towards him.

"You seem to be relaxed while in my care. I might kill you, you know."

Asami smirked. Puzzled, Feilong closed his eyes and sighed. The Baishe leader sat on the bed and with a jest grabbed the man's jaw. Asami's expression didn't change. Their faces were close, only inches away from each other.

"I hate that about you. You always treat me like a fool." Feilong's eyes landed on Asami's lips.

"You're still acting so arrogant even in this state."

Feilong smirked but deep inside he was furious, he couldn't tolerate anymore of this man's imprudence. He's not going to fall for this man's charms every again. Who does he think he is? He couldn't remember? Is this some kind of a joke he's playing? Maybe he's just scheming something, targeting Feilong and his group.  
Feilong let go of Asami. He stood up and was taken aback when Asami grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm. Feilong's face contorted. _Damn you Asami!_ He thought.

With a swift movement, Feilong was able to free himself from Asami's grip. The baishe leader grabbed Asami's wrists and pinned him. Feilong was furious.

"I don't remember anything."

Feilong was surprised at this. The look on his face turned into a sinister grin. He let go of Asami's wrists and placed his hands on the comforter beside where Asami's hands were. He leaned closer, strands of hair swayed away from his shoulders. Asami didn't flinch nor blinked. Feilong's unbuttoned polo was a distraction, letting the man's alabaster skin creep out from its covers.

"I feel that I've known you before." Asami said.

Asami and Feilong held each others eyes for a second and then, the former leaned forward and slowly held Feilong in his arms. His hands were cluthing Feilong's head tenderly.

"Your warmth is familiar". He said as his hands intertwined with Feilong's hair.

Feilong was surprised at this, he never expected this to happen. Asami's scent, intoxicated him. He closed his eyes as the other man held him. He thought that no other person's arm can make him relax like this. The room slowly faded into the background and just the image of both of them sitting there holding each other was the only thing that mattered. The wind blew making the chimes flutter with their tingling sound, Feilong opened his eyes and broke away from Asami.

"Asami..."

Is it better to dwell in the past like this. And on the process, losing your self on unquenched desires? Feilong's mind throbbed. If he let this man charm him again, it would definitely be more dangerous. But..

Feilong smirked, who's he kidding? He's not what he used to be anymore but it would be nice to see Asami's face contort in pain, and what's nice is that, it would be the pain the Feilong would be giving him. This is a time for revenge, if weren't for this guy, he could've... He could've what? Feilong lifted his left hand and put it on Asami's chest, tracing the man's bare skin using his index finger until he reached his abdomen. Feilong was surprised to know that Asami wasn't currently wearing anything underneath his robe. His eyes locked with Asami's, he licked his lips and leaned closer to kiss him, when their lips were nearly touching, Feilong smirked, he felt Asami clenched his fist. And then he whispered.

"You're hard aren't you?"

Asami smiled coolly, his eyes closed to accentuate his delight. He still had his arrogant and confident air around him even if he was in that state. Looking at Asami nonchalantly smiling at him, Feilong's lips twitched. The baishe leader couldn't help but get smitten by everthing about the man before him. He recoiled, and looked away. He hated Asami's smile. The man's smile seem to have a tinge of mockery and insult directed at him. Someone knocked on the door which gave Feilong a start.

"Feilong-sama are you okay?"

Feilong didn't respond. He went over to the drawer beside the bed, took his car keys and went out of the room. He was very displeased. Asami's eyes followed him. Observing the man's every movement, the subtle wave of his hair and the way he glided out of the room gracefully. Asami couldn't help but wonder if Feilong had been important to him. Asami was perturbed. Not knowing anything about himself made him a little afraid. Who knows what that man might do to him. He felt like he was trapped, enmeshed by the strings of fate to the man who calls himself Feilong.

**A/N: **This is the very first fic I've written after writing my failed fanfic involving Gin and Matsumoto of Bleach. I did this after reading Viewfinder in one day and not getting over Feilong for 4 days straight. Starting from the Hong Kong chapter featuring how Feilong and Asami met, I've been shipping the both of them really hard. Tsk. I REALLY SHIP THEM SO HARD! I just can't. And this is the first time I had this thirst for fanfics with the both of them as pair. When I found out that there are a few people who write fics for this pair, I decided to write one also. I really love the both of them together. Just look at them~! *dies*


End file.
